A Risk Worth The Reward
by XxFearTheFluffxX
Summary: Everyone takes risks; it's an inescapable part of life. Perhaps the Kira investigation isn't the best place for them but Kiyone finds that THIS time the reward was well worth it. oneshot slight LxOC


_God DAMN IT! Son of a bitch! ******* *******! Let me down right now you ************* **********!"_

"_I think it's safe to assume we've secured our target." L murmured, taking a generous bite of his marshmallow and strawberry kebab. The raucous swearing continued and Watari directed a somewhat disapproving frown towards screen 3, where he could clearly see a young woman thrashing about upside-down. Her ankles were tightly bound by the very simple trap he'd set up at L's request earlier that day and she was now totally helpless, suspended from the ceiling of the jewellery store like a giant, highly violent piñata._

"_So it seems. What will your next move be?" Watari asked curiously, wincing as another extremely disrespectful string of insults poured from their captive's mouth._

"_Hmmm... This girl could be the key to solving the whole case. My next move, Watari... is to make her an offer she can't refuse."_

/– 3 months later – \

"I can_not_ believe I agreed to this. This is madness, you know that, right? If I get caught and killed I'm coming back for you_,_ Ryuzaki." Kiyone growled, zipping up her black elasticated jumpsuit with a rough tug. Checking the wire tap at the base of her neck, she momentarily lifted her curtain of short red hair before allowing it to fall about her shoulders. In her ear, the tiny speaker itched uncomfortably, making her feel slightly unbalanced without one for the other ear. However in this case her choices were limited; it was either that or go this fool's errand alone, a thought that didn't appeal at all. Thus the minor irritation was a small price to pay.

"You _won't_ be killed. Not if you follow my instructions _exactly_." L assured her, a strawberry flavoured lollipop held tentatively between his fingers as he supervised her suit-up. The detective was crouched on a swivel chair in front of a myriad of computer screens, his feet bare and his hair a mess that could put the mother of all messes to shame. As usual he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably true considering the sheer mass of sugar he consumed on a day to day basis.

"I remember you said something like that when we first met and I gotta tell ya, that whole mess didn't turn out too good for me." Kiyone grumbled, taking a swipe at Watari who was trying to fasten a belt around her waist. He ducked out of the way just in time and from the far end of the Task Force Headquarters there was a clearly discernible snigger, followed by a sharp 'thwap' sound and a low rumble of 'Quiet, Matsuda!'.

"K, please don't attack Watari. He's trying to help you. And I believe you're still here – therefore my end of the bargain was upheld." L pointed out, sticking the lolly in his mouth before hopping off the chair and wandering over to examine some document or other on the huge desk which dominated the floor space of the room. Upon closer inspection, Kiyone discovered that he was looking over a map of the building complex she was supposed to break into. It was quite detailed, showing everything from the misused sewers located a good ten feet below the building to the exact pathways of the air conditioning vents. Such a detailed blueprint could do some real damage in the wrong hands and once again Kiyone found herself wondering how the hell L was able to get a hold of such items. This was the Yotsuba Corporation for heaven's sake! They didn't make information like this an easy purchase.

"I _know_ I'm still here and that's what's so irritating about it! I helped you that first time because I _had_ to; but six cases on and I'm still your lackey!" Kiyone exclaimed, pulling at the fingerless, black, leather gloves that she had down right refused to remove even for the sake of the mission. "I mean _seriously_. Here I am in the middle of God knows where, chasing a criminal who can kill with nothing but a name and a face, and working with a whole group of people who don't even know my real name."

"When I asked you to assist us in capturing Kira, I gave you the option to back out if you wanted. And to be fair... the previous cases were more what you'd call friendly offers than actual requests. I could have solved them without you." L replied in that infuriatingly calm way of his. He tossed his finished lollipop stick in the bin across the table from him and pulled another from his trouser pocket, unwrapping it carefully before sticking it in his mouth and returning his hands to his pockets.

"Oh really? That's only half true and you know it. Maybe you _could _have solved them without me but each and every time you ask for my help you know what my answer will be because I can't resist a challenge. Ergo, your 'friendly offers' are really just scams!" Kiyone stated triumphantly, proud of herself for beating L at his own game. And she did it without lying _once_! Well... unless you counted lying by omission. But that was merely because she didn't want the others to know about it.

"Impressive deduction." was L's brilliant reply. "If it makes you feel any better, this time I truly need your help. Who better to storm the Yotsuba Offices than the legendary K, right?" Kiyone puffed her chest out proudly at that; the _legendary_ K. It was these subtle little compliments that encouraged her help him time and time again; compliments that she _knew_ were designed for that specific purpose, but what did it matter?

"Legendary? Does that mean you have a reputation for this sort of thing, K?" a voice Kiyone had no trouble placing called from the chair next to the one where L had been sat. She deflated instantly and bristled with anger, shooting the speaker a malignant glare; after all if not for _him_ she wouldn't even be in this mess. The chain that connected his and Ryuzaki's wrists clinked as he got up to join them and for L's sake if nothing else she refrained from telling him where to go. However that _didn't_ mean she was going keep her lips sealed completely...

"Oh no you don't, Yagami. I'm telling you nothing!" Kiyone humphed, crossing her arms in a very childish, temper-tantrum sort of way. L hid his smile by slouching lower than usual but Kiyone still caught the slight rise in his cheek bones. She punched his shoulder playfully, wearing a half serious scowl of disapproval.

"I guess you still don't trust me then, huh? I'm sorry to hear that." Light said mournfully, turning his attention to the documents in Ryuzaki's hand and nodding knowingly, as if the mess of lines made perfect sense. _I'll bet you are. You can't kill me unless you can find out my name, can you? _Kiyone thought sarcastically.

"I _trust_ you about as far as I can throw you... maybe not even that much. I've worked with L for a while now and I've seen enough to know that his hunches are usually right. I believe in his skills completely, so excuse _me_ for hanging on the safe side." she huffed, crossing her arms and missing the look that briefly lit L's features. Had she spotted it she'd have seen how moved he was by her faith in him.

"I understand, K. In fact, if I were you I'd probably say the same thing." Light agreed amiably, offering a kindly smile that made her stomach turn. It _really_ pissed her off when he was so courteous all the time. She'd meant what she said when she told him she was one hundred percent confident in L's abilities; she'd be willing to bet her life on L being completely accurate in his deduction that Light was Kira. So when he went around with that affable attitude it struck on her nerves a little – it was almost as if he were mocking L.

"As fascinating as this little chat is, we have work to do people. K, _I_ will be the one to take you to the drop off point. Ryuzaki will keep in touch through the speaker in your ear and he'll guide you from there." Chief Yagami cut in firmly. Unlike his despicable excuse for a son, Kiyone had developed a certain liking for Soichiro Yagami. She had been born and raised by one of Japan's biggest criminal gangs and as anyone can imagine, it didn't make for a good father-daughter bonding environment. Even before he died, Kiyone's relationship had been strained with her father at best. Chief Yagami had been kind to her, so she looked on him as a father figure as well as a colleague.

"Yes sir, Chief Yagami." Kiyone replied respectfully, giving him a cheery salute. He nodded and signalled towards the door before turning to leave himself. Kiyone followed, sparing a moment to indulge herself in a last sour glance at Light before she exited the room after his father. Even in the 0.00001% chance (by Kiyone's reckoning) that Light _wasn't_ Kira, she was certain there was no way they would ever get along.

/\

"The vent is up there," Chief Yagami pointed through the windscreen of his car to a small dark square in the slightly less dark alley. "I can help you up to it if you need me but after that you're on your own. Now if I can turn your attention to this map here... There, you see that part there?"

Kiyone squinted in the blackness at the sheet of paper Mr Yagami held; to her it looked like a child had just learned to use a ruler and had drawn a big _straight_ mess to prove it. She could make out words here and there, like 'Ventilation Shaft X2310' and 'Meeting Room 6' but it was hard to make heads or tails of it. She could see that the Chief's finger was hovering over a part of the map labelled 'Air Con. Output 3'... or was it 'Bon Bon. Callout 3'?

"It would be easier to read if we had a light." she replied at last.

"We can't risk it. Not when we've come so far." Kiyone could detect a hint of anticipation in the Chief's weathered voice – this investigation had really taken it out of him. In _his_ eyes, they were so close to catching Kira that he could almost taste it. Kiyone, however, knew that this wasn't even close to over. In fact it had only just begun. But Mr Yagami had been kind to her; she didn't have the heart to point it out to him. "You'll enter through here, then you continue straight through the system until L gives you further instructions. Remember to memorise any useful information you can and if possible bring back anything that looks like it could be a viable clue."

His tone was thick with a weary kind of hope and Kiyone examined him for a moment before giving her reply. He had chestnut brown hair just like his son's, only the Chief's boasted premature streaks of grey here and there that were no doubt caused by the time, effort and sanity he had spent on this case. His eyes were brown too and his skin pale and drawn, wrinkling around the corners of his eyes and mouth and ageing him at least five years. The bushy moustache which – in Kiyone's opinion – was his defining feature, held tints of grey as well, just like his hair, and for all his brave front, Kiyone could see a worn out old man beneath the surface just crying out for the rest he deserved.

"Got it, Sir." Kiyone saluted, stepping out of the car into the crisp night air, already resolved to do her best for his sake though she knew it wouldn't change the truth. Above her the stars blinked, watching history unfold before them with a cursory curiosity. Tonight, whether the true Kira was here or not, would mark a great day for this investigation. One way or another, Kiyone wasn't leaving without _something_ that would nail Kira's ass to the wall.

"Do you need help to reach the vent?" Chief Yagami asked from behind her, opening the car door in preparation to offer his assistance. She took a deep breath of industrial-fresh air and shook her head. The vent was high but she'd seen worse; she could manage.

"No thanks. I can handle it from here."

Kiyone set her eyes on the vent, eyeing it with the careful all seeing gaze of a professional. The vent was approximately six and a half to seven feet above the ground and there was nothing to help her up to it, but that wouldn't be a problem. Doing a quick calculation in her head, Kiyone took one... two... three... four steps back. Inhaling and exhaling a few times to calm herself, she initiated a full speed sprint towards the wall, pushing her muscles to build as much speed as possible in the limited space. About a foot from the wall she crouched, bunching all the tendons and ligaments in her legs tight as a coiled spring. With a soft grunt she pushed off the ground and flew into the air as gracefully as a cat, her arms outstretched to catch the lip of the vent.

She caught it easily, just as she'd known she would and held on tight with her fingertips, bracing her feet against the wall to prevent her body from slamming against the unforgiving brick. Quick as a flash, she unhooked the conditioning flaps – they were a pretty simple design actually. Weird for a company as big as Yotsuba. As soon as she'd released them, Kiyone took the flaps and shuffled around until she had them clutched between her feet. Then, with careful accuracy, she lowered them to the ground, letting them drop the last little bit – they made some noise she could have done without but it was a small fee that she had no alternative but to pay.

At the awed gasp behind her she allowed herself a cocky grin. That little trick was nothing! She could have done it with one twice as high and _still_ made it! Heaving herself into the shaft, Kiyone felt around cautiously, testing the stability and depth of the metal death trap. It was big enough; she was quite small, so as long as there was no need for any complex manoeuvring she would be okay. The problem was with it's durability. Even the slightest movement set it creaking like a thousand year old rocking chair. If any of the corridors she was going to pass through had anyone in them, she'd be hung out to dry!

"K? Can you hear me alright?" a familiar voice fizzed in her ear. L. He certainly wasn't wasting time!

"I hear you Ryuzaki." she said softly, tentatively crawling forward a few centimetres and wincing as the steel around her complained in it's high-pitched tones. "I've managed to climb into the vent but it'll be a real problem if anyone's hanging around. This thing screeches worse than nails on a chalkboard. I'll be caught in seconds."

"Relax. The only people in the building are those involved in the meeting on level 4 and the security guards in the main foyer. You are perfectly safe." L assured. His little speech was somewhat ruined in authenticity by the smacking sound of his lips as he consumed what Kiyone had no doubt was a sweet substance of some sort. That jerk! Eating sweets at a time like this!

"L?" she asked with forced calm, ready to give him an earful about staying focussed and perhaps showing a _little_ more concern for her jeopardized life. "Answer me truthfully; you're eating cake aren't you?"

"...No?"

She knew instantly that he was lying. First off, he'd paused before answering her question and that _never_ happened. The Great L did not _pause_. Secondly his reply sounded like a question in and of itself, as if he were looking for confirmation. Surely the man who was _so_ close to tracking down the most dangerous killer in over a century would know whether or not he was eating, right?

"You _are_ eating cake! You ungrateful git! Here I am risking life and limb to help you bring down Kira and you don't even care! Am I _that_ disposable to you?! Oh, I get it; renewable resources, right? One agent dies, so you choose another from the infinite list of idiots willing to kick the bucket for your entertainment! I can't _believe_ you!"

A bit harsh? Perhaps. But in her defence she was terrified – Kiyone could put up a good act but inside she was trembling. She knew that she could die instantly at any second and there would be nothing she, L or anyone else could do about it. Ranting at L a little made her feel better, so yeah, she was going to allow herself some last minute enjoyment as a small precaution. After all, who knew when she'd be able to take him down a peg or two again?

"...Sorry. I won't eat another bite until you're back safe and sound. Is that acceptable to you?"

"I guess." Kiyone grumbled, initiating her journey through the air conditioning shaft. She was surprised; L had just given his word to _not_ eat sweets until she got back. He _must_ be confident... or willing to give up sugar for good. 'Cause that's what he'd be doing if she didn't return. The way she saw it, this whole thing had turned into a win:win situation.

/\

What felt like hours passed in a frenzy of left turns here, right turns there and a few scrapes from loose bits of metal. Actually, _scrapes_ was putting it mildly. Man! When was the last time they did maintenance on this heap of junk?! Hadn't L said Yotsuba was loaded? It wouldn't kill them to fork out for decent air conditioning! Loathe to be the first to break the stony silence, Kiyone cleared her throat after slicing her finger quite spectacularly for the third time.

"Hey, not that I'm _not_ having fun or anything but is there any chance of me getting out of here sometime soon? I'm getting cut to ribbons and I think my leg's cramping." she spat around her bleeding finger. She hated blood. The smell was bad enough but the _taste_... urgh. Vulgar. Still, she wasn't keen on leaving a trail of blood right in enemy territory. Septicaemia didn't appeal either.

"As a matter of fact, your exit is approximately four meters ahead. You'll see a left turn; directly above the junction is a vertical shaft. Climb up it." came L's somewhat sheepish reply. Kiyone smirked... she just _loved_ it when he'd had his butt handed to him. By _her_ of course. It wasn't funny when someone _else_ messed with him.

"Something wrong, L? You don't seem your usual chipper self." Such a cruel sense of humour she had. Ah well. She'd apologise later. For now it was high time she had a little fun.

"I'm fine." he muttered. Kiyone chuckled evilly; thank God for life's small pleasures!

Up ahead she saw the route L had mentioned. The tunnel turned sharply to the left and right in the corner, the top of the shaft gave way to reveal an upwards passage. Manoeuvring her body with some difficulty, Kiyone peered up the vent, using the torch clipped to her belt to get a better view. It went up two, perhaps three storeys before it ended suddenly, a grate covering the opening to prevent people falling in from the room above.

Bingo.

"Will you be able to climb it?" L asked. Kiyone snorted, not entirely sure whether she wanted to dignify that question with an answer – could _she_, Kiyone Ode, climb a three storey vertical shaft with no hand or foot holds? Who did he think he was talking to?

"Don't insult me, L. I could scale this baby in my sleep!"

"Then by all means," he urged deferentially. Kiyone could picture the small smile on his face at her confidence. Though he'd never said so in so many words, she knew it was her self-assured manner as _well_ as her abilities that made her such a valuable resource in the type of investigations L worked on. Such cases had no room for false modesty or hesitance.

Cracking her knuckles, she began her slow ascent. It was hard going and if the horizontal vents had been bad for loose shards the vertical ones were deadly – the first storey alone saw at least a dozen new cuts added to her collection. When she finally pushed her way through the grate onto the fourth floor she rolled gratefully onto her back, panting from the exertion.

"What's your position, K?" L's voice crackled over the radio. Ignoring him she wiped the sweat from her forehead and hauled herself into a kneeling position, examining the damage to her hands with a grimace. An assortment of lacerations, some shallow, some deep, criss-crossed the fleshy parts of her palms like some ugly, messed up game of tic-tac-toe. _That_ would hurt in the morning...

"K? Do you read me?" L spoke again, his tone betraying the tiniest hint of worry.

"Calm down L. I read you. I've just reached the fourth floor." Kiyone sighed, picking herself up and looking for something she could use to identify the room she found herself in. The walls were lined with filing cabinets and in the corner on her left there was a large – and _ancient_ – photocopier. Shelves running along the top of the room held an assortment of books and computer disks and, in some places, a lonely looking potted plant or two. If she had to venture a guess she'd say it was a junk room.

"You should be in the Filing Room on level four." L informed her. _Filing Room?_ she thought incredulously. _Is _that _what they call it nowadays? _"The meeting is taking place in the room four doors down on your left. As you leave there are several cameras throughout the corridor; don't worry about them. We've hacked their system and have them running on a continuous loop. Remember you are required to tape their conversation and nothing more."

"Sure, sure. You do your job and I'll do mine."

Sneaking to the door, Kiyone peered out into the hallway – L was right. There were at least seven cameras that _she _could see and probably a number more that she couldn't. But that was the beauty of working with L. When he said you had nothing to worry about you could rest assured you had _nothing_ to worry about. So she didn't waver as one would expect when in enemy territory and instead marched straight out as if she owned the place.

Even if L hadn't told her which door she was looking for, there could be no mistaking it. The hum of arguing vibrated through the air around the meeting room and like a moth to the flame, Kiyone followed it. Her steps were careful, soft and firm in equal measure – the practised movement of a thief. Taking the recorder from a pouch on her hip, she started the machine and sat as close to the door as possible.

"So... Who should we have Kira kill this week?"

There was a period of silence within the room.

"Perhaps..." someone began, attempting to mask reluctance with thoughtful consideration. "Perhaps it would be wise to skip the killing this week. After all, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"How does Kira's butchery implicate _us_ in any way? We are the forerunners for the take over of Yotsuba's board of directors; surely that alone would vanquish any suspicion." a third member put in. _Such arrogance! _Kiyone scoffed with a shake of her head. _Assuming that their high social standing grants them infallibility; how big-headed can you get?!_

"Ah, but if Kira continues killing to Yotsuba's benefit someone somewhere will be smart enough to put two and two together. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say I know the conclusion they'll come to – it's likely the same one the majority present here today have come to." another reasoned calmly.

"And what conclusion would that be, Namikawa?"

"Isn't it obvious, Takahashi? That Kira is among us, sitting in this room at this very second. Word has it some crack detective is on the case; L, they call him. If his reputation is anything to go by, he may already have fitted the pieces of the puzzle together."

Kiyone noted that this Namikawa person was a sharp one – he'd followed L's thought processes exactly and had even suggested the possibility that they were already under suspicion. In fact if she didn't already know that Light was Kira, she might be ready to believe this man was. As it stood, L was never wrong and if indeed there was someone beyond that door with the powers Kira possessed, then they were almost definitely being used by Light.

"I -uh..." The speaker cleared their throat loudly. "I see. In that case I agree; it would be wise not to draw further attention from this L."

"Let's take a vote then shall we? All those in favour of Namikawa's motion say 'aye'."

There was a chorus of 'aye's around the room but Kiyone didn't bother to catch them on the tape. It was obvious the meeting was drawing to a close; at least on anything that was of any interest. It was disappointing really – she'd scrambled through an air conditioning system for _that_? All they knew for sure form that pathetic excuse for a super-secret meeting was that Yotsuba were in cahoots with Kira. And they'd known that anyway so it didn't qualify as ground-breaking news.

Feeling completely dissatisfied, Kiyone got to her feet and started back towards the 'Filing Room'. What an utter waste of her time and skill. There was nothing on the tape that was even remotely incriminating! Nothing to prove, beyond the shadow of reasonable doubt, that Light was a murdering son of a bitch. And he _was_; there was nothing on this Earth, except perhaps L's word, that would convince her otherwise.

"Kiyone? Are you done?" Ryuzaki asked suddenly, almost as though her thought of him had spurred him into speech. She was unwilling to answer at first. Aside from the feeling of total failure and inadequacy it was a physical blow to her ego – never before had she brought back such utter rubbish from a reconnaissance mission.

"Yeah." she mumbled, tasting the bitterness of her uselessness. "But there's nothing we didn't already know. It was a wasted effort."

"Nonsense." L replied tersely. "There's always _something,_ even if it doesn't make itself plainly recognizable to begin with."

_Easy for you to say_, Kiyone thought sullenly. _You haven't heard the garbage they spouted in there yet._

It was as she passed a room labelled 'Accountant: Nikomi-san' that the door to the meeting room was thrown wide. Immediately an icy fear took hold, clawing at Kiyone's stomach as she realised – much too late – that she would be spotted and detained for trespass the second someone set foot out that door. What should she do? The filing room was too far away and there was nothing for her to hide behind. She was about to give the term 'screwed' a whole other meaning.

Without thinking she tried the handle to the accountant's room, jerking it down sharply in panic – a mistake she cursed herself for instantly. Alarm was a thief's worst enemy aside from the police and – if you were a really _good_ thief – the great detective L. Nothing good ever came from losing your cool in the middle of a job; it caused you to do stupid things, like, say, making unnecessary noise when you were trying to _hide_.

For the time being she ignored her juvenile error and thanked every God, deity and prophet she had ever heard of as the handle slid down easily and the door opened with a soft click. Casting a furtive glance over her shoulder which revealed that no one had exited the meeting as of yet (whoever had opened the door was clearly delivering a parting farewell), she slinked inside and shut the door carefully behind her, taking _extra_ care to make up for her earlier lapse in professionalism.

Safely out of sight, Kiyone let out a relieved sigh. That had been _too_ close for comfort. That was what she got for tarrying on her way to the filing room, something she had always been told _not_ to do when in the heart of the opponent's base. Now she was stuck in a tiny cubical with no windows, vents or any sort of obvious escape route and nothing but a flimsy, _unlocked_ door to separate _her_ from a gathering of killer businessmen – one of whom could possess the powers of Kira, all of whom could employ them.

"K?" L asked, his voice tinny over the wireless transmitter.

"I've hit a snag." Kiyone whispered back, afraid that the Yotsuba employees would overhear her. The _last_ thing she wanted was for one of them to corner her in such a small space. Her chances of escape in such an event were less than those of Light being innocent.

"A snag? What do you mean?"

"Well... let's just say my exit is temporarily out of order." she joked, though she didn't find anything funny about it in the slightest. She was sure L wouldn't find it amusing either. Leaning her back against the door, she listened to the cacophony of many finely shod footsteps. It didn't sound like anybody was interested in the accountant's room, a fact for which she was grateful.

"I see. Okay, listen; here's what I want you to do. Remain hidden while I check the live video feed from the security cameras. When the coast is clear I'll give you the signal and you can make your escape."

Kiyone smiled thinly at L's methodical approach to the problem; ever the strategist! However, the second that door had opened she'd started to formulate her own plans. L wasn't going to like it – in fact she'd bet he would be totally _against_ it. But she'd be damned if _that_ was going to stop her.

"Actually, I have a better plan." she said lowly, cracking the door open slightly to peek into the corridor beyond. A good-looking young man in a black suit walked past holding a phone to his ear, talking quickly into the mouthpiece in the tones of one who had power and brains and knew how to use them. He had long black hair which framed his sharp features perfectly and clever grey eyes that bespoke a wisdom far ahead of his years.

"No, K. Your orders were to tape the conversation and nothing more. Whatever you're thinking, forget it and wait for my signal." L commanded, his words hard and authoritative. Kiyone rolled her eyes. That man! Seriously, he needed to have more faith in her. She wasn't leaving without something useful and that, as they say, was that.

"_Trust_ me, Ryuzaki. I said I'd help you take down Kira and that's exactly what I'm going to do. K out." she stated with an air of finality, before removing her earpiece and pocketing it. _Sorry L, but I'm flying solo from now on._ Although she'd have preferred to continue with the comfort of L's advice in her ear, she knew she could expect no help from him in this; he would only be a hindrance with his long-winded protestations.

As quietly and lithely as a cat, Kiyone crept from the accountant's room and – after a cursory glance to assure there was no one else around – she started to follow the handsome man from the building, each and every step calculated and silent as the grave.

Tailing the guy proved to be much more trying than one would expect, mainly due to the fact that keeping the correct distance between them was tricky and dangerous work. If she got too close he might see her and that would _not_ be a good thing. Conversely, if she let him get too far away she might lose him, thus losing the chance to learn any useful information. But Kiyone was no two-bit James Bond wannabe – she was the _real_ deal and she was able to maintain a healthy separation of three to four meters for the most part.

"Twelve percent?" the Yotsuba bigwig questioned over the phone, seemingly unaware of his little spy. "The market has dropped twelve percent? Hmm..."

Kiyone listened intently, hoping he might let something slip by accident. She should have known there was no such luck – certainly not in _her_ complicated existence. From the fourth floor all the way to the front door of the monolithic Yotsuba offices, the Executive didn't mention anything even remotely Kira-related. It was all 'market' this and 'sales figures' that. Though Kiyone was loath to admit it, it appeared that she really _was_ going to have to leave without any evidence.

They exited the building together, Kiyone keeping her carefully measured gap consistent as the man headed for a shiny black car parked on the kerbside. She watched in disappointment as he paused near the expensive vehicle momentarily to bid his caller farewell, still exhibiting no incriminating behaviour of any sort. _Such a waste of an evening this was!_ she thought sourly.

Then it happened. The Yotsuba Executive flipped his phone shut and turned on his heel to look right at her. And it was no mistake either; she could see the glint of awareness in his eyes. He'd _known_ she was there all along. She gasped in shock and despair, unsure how to deal with the situation. Run? Pretend she was an innocent bystander? Pray to the Gods that she would be spared?

"Good evening, Miss Eavesdropper." he greeted, bowing very briefly – so briefly in fact that Kiyone wasn't entirely sure he'd bowed at all. "Reiji Namikawa. Pleased to meet you."

Kiyone frowned – why was he introducing himself? Shouldn't he be hurrying to phone the police or something? What was he up to? Deciding it was best not to say anything in case she gave him damaging information, she remained silent, watching him defiantly for the merest twitch.

"Am I correct in assuming you're here on the orders of the great L? You were following me." Namikawa continued, unconcerned by her lack of reply. Kiyone bit back all emotion, determined not to let him know the truth. If he _was_ Light's pseudo Kira there was no way she was about to tell him something like _that_.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kiyone sniffed. Namikawa shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me. You can tell the police; they're on their way you know." he informed.

"That's impossible! You haven't contacted the police! I would have seen that." she exclaimed, fear threatening to choke her where she stood. The police themselves weren't much of a threat; she'd be out in no time at all if it ever came to that. All she'd have to do was get L to tell them she was part of the Kira investigation and she'd be free as a bird. It was the thought of inconveniencing L like that... _that's_ what got her.

"So you _were_ following me." he stated triumphantly, smirking. _Dammit! This guy's good. _

Kiyone gaped at him stupidly, words failing her. He was sharp, that's for sure – nowhere near good enough to outdo L by any means, but good enough to get her. This was going to be a problem... She needed back up and fast.

Keeping her lips firmly sealed, Kiyone reached around to the base of her back slyly, disguising her moves by backing away in fake fright. Namikawa raised an arched eyebrow, apparently amused, and for a moment she thought he'd seen through her plan. However if he _did, _he didn't say anything and she allowed herself to relax as she subtly pushed the panic button under her jumpsuit.

For a full minute they did nothing but stare at each other, the tension in the air thickening to about the same texture as porridge. Then, with little more than a passing sneer, Namikawa stepped into his car and drove off. Just like that. No sarcastic comment, no holier-than-thou remarks... nothing.

Kiyone watched as his car drove off, waiting for the catch. Surely there was a catch. Would she be encircled by a platoon of police officers any second now? Had he planted a bomb near her?

But, strange as it seemed, there was nothing. No sirens piercing the night air nor the tell-tale flash of blue against the forest of concrete and glass. That could mean one of two things: first, that this Namikawa was Kira and as such was ignorant of any threat she posed. Or – and she _hoped_ this was the case – he wasn't Kira but was smart enough not to involve himself with someone who might be part of L's investigation. No honour among businessmen she guessed.

/\

Back at headquarters, Kiyone undressed in the locker room quickly and efficiently. She was desperate to remove the suffocating jumpsuit and get into her comfortable black shorts and white tank top again. The thought of a hot bath was intoxicating too but it would have to wait; L wanted to discuss her findings (or lack of them as it were) and no doubt give her a hard time for her needless risk taking.

Dressed, she left the changing room and followed the ever present Watari to L's personal quarters – this was to be a 'meeting in the strictest confidence' apparently. Kiyone was well aware what he meant by that. He wanted privacy so he could scold her in peace and tell her _again_ what a reckless fool she was on her missions. She snorted, causing Watari to cast a curious glance over his shoulder. _He_ was a fine one to lecture her on recklessness!

They stopped outside a nondescript door whose only difference from the other doors in the Kira headquarters was the shiny metal plate on the front, proclaiming it as 'Room 07'. Watari knocked three times and waited patiently for a reply while Kiyone shuffled her feet sheepishly; she knew what was coming. He was going to do that thing of his where he made her feel guilty for not listening to his orders and accused her of not trusting him. She was sure he'd even drag her and Light's little tiff earlier into it and sound her out about the claims she'd made then.

"Come in," came the unmistakable tones of L. Kiyone winced, throwing a pleading look at Watari for help that he could not and would not provide. He too agreed with L, saying, as he picked her up after she'd pressed the panic button, that when working on a case with L it was imperative that the tiniest command was obeyed to the letter. She knew that on Watari's part at least, his dim view of her disobedience was caused by concern for her. Whereas L was likely just worried that she might have set back the investigation in some way.

With no other choice, Kiyone stepped into the room and sat in a comfy armchair opposite the scruffy genius. She tried to appear nonchalant, examining the place with quiet interest, but her refusal to meet his steady gaze was all the clue he needed to reveal her reluctance – she knew this as well as he did.

The room itself was exactly as any room of L's could be expected to be – scarcely decorated, lined with computer screens and containing the barest hint of sweet-smelling cake. Apart from the squashy armchairs that she and L sat on there were no other seats in the room and no obvious artefact that didn't link in some way to his work. In corners sat piles of documents and CCTV footage tapes, most likely used in the earlier stages of the case rather than their current situation, which was more a time of action than research.

While the computers hummed, L sat in his usual position, motionless but for the slight rocking every now and then which stemmed from his unstable balance. The minutes trickled by and eventually, though she'd put up a good fight, Kiyone couldn't take the silence any more.

"Go on, L. Get it over with." she sighed, bracing herself for the onslaught.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" he asked, hands tightening imperceptibly on his knees. That told her he was really upset. L never expressed emotions quite the way a normal person did but if one watched close enough it was possible to notice his little ticks.

"You're going to tell me how stupid it was of me to go after that guy when I was completely unarmed. You're also going to say that I don't trust you and that when I'm on a mission I should fulfil the given objective only." Kiyone recited bitterly. She'd heard the same sermon time and time again, if not from L then from her slug of a father.

"If you knew what I was going to say, there's no need for me to say it."

Kiyone nodded miserably – she'd expected that too. Never one to mince words, L would only say something if it was necessary for it to be said. She waited quietly for him to continue, knowing that sooner or later one of them would have to speak but vowing that it _wasn't_ going to be her this time. She noted with mild surprise that the chain normally linking Ryuzaki and Light's wrists was gone. As though he'd read her mind, L explained the absence of his annoying pet.

"For the duration of this meeting, Light has agreed to be confined to a CCTV monitored cell."

Kiyone snorted – it amused her to think of Light _agreeing_ to do anything. At least anything that he hadn't already thought of and intended to do anyway. He was like L that way; nothing was left to chance. Each and every move was carefully ordained and thought out down to the smallest detail. And that was the one thing that gave him away in a game he was playing perfectly otherwise – he was the _only_ one who _could_ be Kira because he was the only one smart enough to pull it off.

"So... did my useless information come in handy after all?" she asked after a decidedly icy silence.

"Yes." L replied somewhat smugly. "It's like I said; there's _always_ something."

"Oh really? And what did you glean from the stream of crap I brought back this time?" Kiyone pressed, half interested, half determined to prove him wrong. She hated the thought of him saying he'd gained valuable statistics just to please her. It was an insult and she'd be furious to learn that was the case – it would prove that he didn't know the first thing about her or the way she operated. Why that upset her so much was unclear but it _did_.

L appraised her for a while, spotting the resolve in her eyes and the tightening of her fists against her thighs. His eyes were heavy, the result of many a sleepless night and far more sugar than was recommended, but the dark pits held an alertness that contradicted his haggard appearance. Running a ghostly pale hand through his untidy black tresses, he met her gaze calmly and spoke in the soft, unhurried tones of a man whose confidence in his words was immeasurable.

"Apart from verifying what little data we had already collected throughout the course of this case, the recording gave us the names of two people who are clearly involved beyond any doubt: Namikawa and Takahashi. The names in themselves are priceless snippets, but in addition to this we can build a profile on the executives in question and thus set them each up with a tracker to monitor their behaviour." L enlightened, never removing his dark-rimmed eyes from Kiyone's face. He paused momentarily to pull a lollipop from his trouser pocket and unwrap it delicately, holding the stick between his fingers as he popped it into his mouth with the faintest trace of a smile. "It is also possible to do a check on all the employees that Takahashi and Namikawa have regular contact with, giving us an extended list of possible suspects for the rest of the company's 'Kira' meetings. This draft can then be shortened by eliminating those of low rank or standing within the company as it was mentioned that they are all forerunners for the takeover of Yotsuba. In short, we have plenty of information to be going with." he finished, twirling the lolly in his mouth slowly.

Kiyone stared at him open mouthed, his ability to pick so many leads from a mere few sentences that to _her_ had seemed so worthless, astounding her beyond comprehensible speech. _Two_ names. That was all the new information they had gathered tonight and yet with it, L could do so much. From having the men followed to identifying their cohorts and from there, possibly identifying the fake Kira, all with only the help of a five minute conversation in which the sole relation to Kira was the mention of his name.

"Show-off." she huffed, folding her arms and feeling thoroughly stupid for not listening to him in the first place. She'd been such a fool; L had been right. Of _course_ he had. He was _always_ right and even after her speech about having complete faith in him earlier, she'd disobeyed a direct order from him because she thought she knew better. She was lucky Light wasn't really one to boast or else she'd have just given him a lot of ammunition.

"If you really trust me as much as you say you do, you have to do exactly what I say, exactly when I say it. You could have been killed tonight and I'd have been powerless to prevent it." he said in a voice barely above a whisper, apparently deciding that – despite her earlier summary of his admonishment – he was going to lecture her anyway. His words fell heavy on Kiyone's conscience and she hung her head, taking his reprimand with dignity. She deserved it after all.

"I know you're not easily satisfied – you think it a failure on your part if you obtain anything less than a signed confession. You're a good agent, Kiyone. One of the best; that's why I chose you. To solve this case I _need_ you and I need you alive. Taking needless risks to collect evidence we could just as easily do without isn't the way I do things." L continued heavily.

"I know." Kiyone murmured, staring at her feet forlornly. And she _did _know. He was right – she'd gone after an enemy who was clearly smarter than she could have imagined. Not only that but she'd been _caught_ by that same enemy and had only escaped unscathed because he was arrogant enough to think she was beneath him. Her solo mission could have cost her _dearly_ and she hadn't gained anything by it except L's disdain. She silently vowed never to challenge any of his decisions again.

"I nearly lost a friend today," L mused, as though he were discussing something as trivial as the weather. Kiyone's head snapped up, her eyes wide at the fact that L would share something so personal with her. He wasn't known for his open nature nor was he to be accused of sharing his thoughts and feelings with anyone. And yet although this simple statement didn't quite fall under that category, it was as close to it as she was likely to get.

Seeing her open-mouthed reaction made him smile a little – not one of those smug, victorious smiles he wore when he'd somehow out manoeuvred an opponent but a _real_ smile. One of genuine happiness. It gave his face a spark of life that even in his most active moments, he lacked. "Don't take a gamble like that again please – I have precious few friends to lose."

Her heart pounded against her ribcage in a frenzy of emotion that normally she would suppress. He had just admitted, of his own free will, that he considered her a _friend_. _Her_, daughter of crime and mistress of the underworld, a girl who had broken the law more times than she'd eaten meals – L had proclaimed _her_ a friend.

She'd never had a friend before... At least, not one who wouldn't stab her in the back as soon as it became profitable to do so. Such was the way of life in a criminal gang. However truth be told, she'd always thought of L as her friend. He was the one who saved her from a black world of deceit and lies, however unwilling she may have been at the time. He had spared her a fate similar to her scum-bag of a father, living and dying a contemptible lowlife. For that she was eternally in his debt and for that she would follow him blindly to the four corners of the universe no matter what.

Without thinking, without even letting the thought cross her mind, Kiyone threw herself at the prodigal detective with all the force of a two tonne train. She caught him round the middle and squeezed him tight, grinning into his shoulder as he toppled backwards and took her and his armchair with him. They fell in a heap with L sprawled awkwardly on his back and Kiyone latched firmly onto him in the biggest – and probably _first_ – bear hug he'd ever had in his life. Stunned, he looked down at her and hesitantly encircled her with his long arms, smiling lightly when the initial bewilderment wore off.

"Thank you, L." Kiyone mumbled into his shirt, her words heartfelt and full of pent up emotion.

"You're... uh... welcome, K."

And that's when she knew; she'd been wrong about her jaunt with Namikawa. It _hadn't _been useless. She may not have recovered any evidence for the Kira case but she'd earned something so much more valuable – something she couldn't put a price on. L's friendship. And _that_ was a reward well worth the risk.

**Okay so I've been working on this one for a while now and I'm finished at long last. This began as a random, no plot story I started ages ago after watching Death Note and I only really wrote it 'cause I was bored. Review if you want and tell me what you think. ^_^**


End file.
